Flower
by Canon's Son
Summary: "Different. I'm Different. Not crazy. Different. Maybe I'm trying to make myself feel better...But maybe I just want someone to not find me crazy. Maybe...I already have." -Buttercup (Marisa Lee's Monthly Writing Contest)


Different.

I've always told myself that.

I'm different.

Not crazy.

No way.

Maybe I was just trying to make my self feel better, but I thought it was true.

Thought.

All of the insults, all of the hate, saying I was different was the only way I could feel like being "myself" wasn't bad. Or that I would never have to admit that I was bad. Not evil, but bad.

The three of us, Blossom, Bubbles, and I, are praised all the time by the city of townsville. They have a day named after us, we save them and they give us things in return. We've been doing that ever since we were little.

And I can say after 10 years of doing that, not much has changed. The mayor retired and left townsville in the hands of he's grandson, the professor works on his experiments as usual, the three of us are in high school, but other then that, the same villains keep attacking us and failing. Sure, being a teenager was a big change, and we look much more human then before, but the days are the same. Wake up, go to school, monster, beat monster, go home, sleep. That's been our whole routine. But today was different.

Much more different.

Even though we are complimented as a group, individually everyone stays away from me. So what if I sometimes have anger flashes? It's just who I am. Sure, they've accepted it, but everyone keeps acting like I was a monster myself.

And in some ways I am.

Blossom is adored at school, being popular and nice and all. Cheerleader, all A's, guys gawking at her everywhere she walks. Not that I care or anything...And Bubbles has it nice too, being every girls best friend, even to some of the snobby ones. Maybe it was because when they insulted her, she wasn't fazed, but talked to them. And they just...started to like her. But me? The outcast, the loser, the geek, the moron. The list goes on. And even if my sisters defend me, it still continues.

Maybe I was a little envious of the two. Maybe I wanted the care and love they got from everyone else. Maybe I didn't want everyone to be scared of me. Or at least...one person. Just one person that could actually like me. A friend, so to speak.

...

...I never am this vulnerable.

But after today I thought maybe, just maybe, I was liked for once

There was this boy who I barely knew, Trevor was his name. He...was a fan more or less. Always calling me cool or awesome, and the strongest of the group. I didn't pay any attention to him though, I thought he was just making fun of me. Like they all did. But after talking to me once a week at school, he would start talking to me EVERYDAY. It was weird. I thought at this point he just wanted to make me like him then take advantage of me, and I was never going to let that happen.

But he kept doing it.

He just kept talking to me, the only person in school who actually WANTED to talk to me. And I didn't pay him no mind. I kept pushing him away but he kept coming back. he did alot more then I realized. He was the only one, other then my sisters, that gave me a present on my birthday. The only one who even cared that I was sick, even came over my house to take care of me. Then only one who wasn't scared of me, no matter how much I tried to scare him away. He defended me whenever the girls made fun of me, and being on the football team, they listened. He wasn't built like a bodybuilder, he was lean, and he was actually pretty...nice. Sweet even. Not something I like admitting, but I would call him a friend. Probably my best friend. Eventually I talked to him, and we had a lot more in common then I knew of. He liked a lot of things I like, and I liked a lot of his. I couldn't believe that I had a friend. I didn't think anything of it before. But he gave me something today that noone has ever given me.

A flower.

Just a regular old flower, not special right? But it's what he said that got to me.

_"I've known you since we were kids. You may not remember me, but you saved my life. Remember? That giant red monster with 24 eyes? Probably not, but you did. And I was grateful. And when I saw you alone, I wanted to talk to you. I never thought you would become my best friend. I know I'm not a superhero, or won't be able to protect you like I want to, but I want to give you this flower to prove something. That like a flower planted to the ground, I will be your ground. I will be there for you whenever you need me. I will help you live and protect you from anyone. I will be there for whatever you go through, wind, rain, or snow. And even though you may leave, I'll stay with you as you grow."_

Normally, I would have laughed in his face for being so cheesy. Normally, I would have punched him in the arm and walked off.

Normally.

But this wasn't something I could push away.

He actually cared.

Someone cared.

And I was happy that he cared.

And even if I wouldn't be the nice, loving person the girls are, I didn't have to be.

Not for him.

I wasn't crazy.

But I was crazy for him.

...And secretly, that's all I needed to hear.


End file.
